My Death battle 13: Sailor Moon Vs Ryuko Matoi
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's Sailor Moon VS Kill La Kill. Will Sailor Moon punish Ryuko? Or will Ryuko slice up Sailor moon's victory.


Boomstick: This episode of Death Battle is brought to you by Disorder. play this fun game on Steam.

(The Death Battle theme plays)

Wiz: Girls in sailor suits, the most popular type of anime in Japan.

Tech: And these two can kick butt.

Bullet: Sailor Moon, the Guardian of Love and Justice

Boomstick: And Ryuko Matoi, the a**-kicking girl, you'll ever meet. They're Wiz, Tech, and Bullet.

Tech: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

Wiz: When Ryuko Matoi was a little girl, someone killed her father and she looked for the person who killed her father to avenge her.

Bullet: Man, talk about a rough childhood.

Boomstick: Her weapon of choice is the Scissor Blade. The blade is as long as she is tall, and she can extend it for a farther reach. And with the other half, she can make a giant pair of scissors to cut her opponents in half.

Tech: And fun fact about the sailor suit she's wearing, it's alive. No joke, the suit can talk.

Senketsu: PUT ME ON, PUT ME ON!

Bullet: That's creepy. So is she wearing a sailor suit that's possed by a ghost of a sailor.

Wiz: No Bullet, her suit is made from a fabric called Life Fibers. Oh god no!

Tech: What is it Wiz?

Wiz: I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! WE DON'T NEED ANYMORE STUPIDLY NAMED FICTIONAL MATERIAL THAT'S LIGHTER AND STRONGER THAN TITANIUM!

Boomstick: Whoa. calm down Wizard.

Wiz: Right, sorry. But Senketsu has one flaw, it needs Ryuko's blood to activate.

Bullet: So he needs blood to activate? Is he a vampire?

Wiz: No, he's a kamui.

Bullet: A what?

Wiz: A kamui is a type of clothing in Japan.

Bullet: Oh. Well these two have some pretty amazing feats.

Tech: That's right, together, they defeated the strongest dueler in Japan, escaped an exploding building, and ryuko took on multiple One-star students on her own without Senketsu.

Boomstick: But even these are no match for her weaknesses.

**Weaknesses**

**-will kill anyone who knows anything about who killed her father**

**-cocky**

**-wont retreat if she knows she will loose**

**-can underestimate her opponent**

**-can make a mistake about her opponent**

**-could pass out from blood loss if blood spills out**

**-only strong with her kamui**

**-needs blood at activate Senketsu and his powers**

**-any female can use Senketsu**

Bullet: But even though these weaknesses, Ryuko Matoi will do anything to defeat her opponents.

Ryuko Matoi: Humans aren't as weak as you say they are.

(Death battle screen)

Tech: Usagi Tsukino is a middle schooler in her second year. When she found a talking cat named Luna, she became the Guardian of Love and Justice in a Sailor Suit, Sailor Moon.

**abilities**

**-Supersonic Waves**

**-Moon tiara Action**

**-Moon tiara Stardust**

**-Sailor Moon Kick**

**-Moon Healing Escalation**

**-Moon Princess Halation**

**-Sailor Body Attack**

**-Sailor Planet Power**

**-Sailor Planet Attack**

**-Moon Spiral Heart Attack**

**-Double Sailor Moon Kick**

**-Rainbow Moon Heart Ache**

**-Moon Gorgeous Meditation**

**-Starlight Honeymoon ****Therapy Kiss**

**-Silver Moon Crystal Power ****Kiss**

**-Silver Moon Crystal power**

**-Moon Frisbee**

**-Moon Twilight Flash**

**-Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power**

**-Moon Tiara Flash**

**-Moon Princess Crash**

**-Moon Sparkling Sensation**

**-Moon Feather Attack**

**-Please! Silver Crystal!**

**-Ginzuishou Hatsudou (meaning Ginzui-sho Trigger)**

**-Sonic Cry**

**-Rising Moon**

**-Moon Screw Punch**

**-Moon Tiara Boomerang**

Wizard: Plot twist, Sailor Moon is Princess serenity. another plot twist, she's dead.

Boomstick: She has more abilities than my ex-wife. And my ex-wife had 0 abilities. She couldn't even walk.

Wiz: Sailor Moon has some amazing feats.

Tech: She defeated the embodiment of chaos, took on an army all at once, killed 3 of the 4 Guardians of Heaven, and activated the Eternal Mode

Bullet: But she has one flaw. She's a complete crybaby.

Sailor Moon: WAAAAAAAAAAH! I WANNA GO HOME!

**Weaknesses**

**-crybaby**

**-can't concentrate for long**

**-not very bright**

**-tries to take the easy way out of situations**

Wiz: But even though these weaknesses makes her change fighting styles for each fight, these also make her very unpredictable.

Sailor Moon: How will I ever explain to my friends why I have tire tracks down my back?!

(Death Battle logo)

Wiz: The combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

Bullet and Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle logo)

It's quiet in the city. Then there was an explosion in the park in the center of the city. Ryuko Matoi just killed an opponent and sliced up his Goku Suit. Then Sailor Moon appeared out of nowhere.

Sailor Moon: You killed that innocent man. I am the Guardian of Love and Justice in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon. And by the name of the moon, I will kill you.

Ryuko Matoi: Ok, you'll be a great training for me to grow stronger.

Announcer: FIGHT!

Sailor Moon lunges towards Ryuko, only to get her Scissor Blade swung at her. Sailor Moon quickly dodges out of the way.

Sailor Moon: Woah! That looks sharp.

Ryuko Matoi: That's because it is.

Ryuko then lunges at Sailor Moon and slices her arm so that only blood spills out of it. Sailor Moon then cries in pain, sending out Supersonic Waves, hurting Ryuko's ears. So Ryuko covers then, shouting in pain.

Sailor Moon: Now's my chance.

Sailor Moon then takes off her tiara.

Sailor Moon: Moon Tiara, BOOMERANG!

Sailor Moon throws her Tiara at Ryuko. Then noticing the crying stopped, Ryuko took out her Scissor Blade and sliced the tiara in half.

Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon FLASH!

Then there was a giant flash of light, blinding Ryuko.

Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon KICK!

Sailor moon then kicks Ryuko in the back, sending her flying.

Ryuko then is now blind no more, and threw her Scissor Blade at Sailor Moon, only to have it dodged by her. Then Ryuko, landing on the ground, picked up the Scissor Blade and extending its blade. She then swung the blade at Sailor Moon, only to get it dodged by her again.

Sailor Moon: Moon Screw Punch!

Sailor Moon then punched Ryuko, send her flying like a corkscrew. Then when Ryuko was about to hit the ground, Sailor Moon tried for another Sailor Moon Kick. Then Ryuko Matoi took out her scissor Blade and sliced her leg off. Sailor moon cried in pain, sending our more Supersonic Waves. Then Ryuko combined the two halves of the Scissor blade and turned them into a giant pair of scissors. Then Ryuko Matoi uses the scissor to cut off Sailor moon's head.

Announcer: K.O!

(the left screen shows Ryuko walking away noticing that her sailor suit wasn't made of Life Fiber and the right screen shows the friends of Sailor Moon mourning over the loss of their friend)

Boomstick: Well, that was morbid.

Wiz: Of course Sailor Moon was faster and had more abilities than Ryuko Matoi. But Sailor Moon didn't have anything to combat the Scissor Blade.

Bullet: Sailor Moon only needed a LEG in the fight.

Tech: The winner, is Ryuko Matoi.

(The Next Time screen pops up)

Boomstick: Next time on Death battle.

A male voice: Sonic's the name, speed's my game.

A female voice: My name's rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in Equestria!

Wiz: Got an idea for a Death Battle?

Bullet: Then leave it in the comments.

Boomstick: And like and subscribe for more death battles.

Tech: And why don't you play Disorder to help this show grow?


End file.
